


A special gift

by BitterSparks



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterSparks/pseuds/BitterSparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have not the faintest idea what it's like when you do not control." - Angel</p>
            </blockquote>





	A special gift

Sebastian could feel the pulse in his fingertips. He could hear the blood rushing through his ears. He opened his mouth and let the Brit explore it, savouring the familiar taste, the confidence. He could feel in every single touch of Christian’s tongue, his lips, his fingers on his stubbly checks. 

He clung to Christian’s shoulders and held on to him when he broke the kiss. Sebastian’s nerves were fluttering. He was so excited. He licked his lips and focused on the familiar, warm brown eyes of his team principal.

“You really wanna do it?”, he asked and holding his breath. He didn’t know if he wanted Christian to back down or whether he wanted to pull through. 

Sebastian couldn’t deny that he had thought about it before Christian expressed his desire - secretly, of course, in a well hidden place of his mind. He wasn’t blind. He knew that the Finn was… really hot. A temptation. He knew it, when he hired him more than a year ago. He was only a red-blooded man… it clearly affected his choice. 

“We don’t have to, if you’re scared.”

Christian’s voice was tender, but Sebastian heard the eagerness in it. He knew Christian. He knew that the Brit craved for this for a long time. He didn’t really get why but…he did not understand the attraction for Christian in it, but for himself it was quite...

He sighed and pushed even closer to Christian, kissing him hungrily.  
"I just don’t want..." he tried to explain, "... for anything to change." Christian gently stroked his hair off his forehead, held Sebastian a little tighter. "I spoke with him and he is aware of what this evening means. " He breathed small kisses on Sebastian's heated skin. "And what it doesn’t mean."

Sebastian sighed as Christian nibbled on his neck. A shiver ran down his back and he gasped for air.

"It's a one time thing... a... gift... Maybe you can call it that."

Sebastian dug his fingers into Christian's neck as the Brit‘s warm breath grazed his ear. "And I know that you want him."

Sebastian closed his eyes and hid his face in Christian’s neck. Damn, yes, he wanted him. He wanted him for a long time, but... never the way he wanted Chris.

He was curious. The other appealed to him, but ... it was Chris he loved.

His lips followed the artery across Christians narrow neck and he felt that Chris was trembling under the touch. He felt knowing hands that caressed his body, increase the heat in it. It was crazy. Reckless and yet...

"Yes." It was just a touch, but Chris’ smile showed that he had understood. "I want it."  
Gentle kisses on his temple.

"And you will enjoy it. Like me."

They had only to go across the hall to reach the agreed room. Christian unlocked the door and put the small bag on the floor, looked at the decor carefully. A large, a very large bed dominated the room and Sebastian saw Christian’s demanding smile. "You will look beautiful on it,” murmured he in his ear and Sebastian was shaking. 

With a few quick steps Chris moved to his place beside the bed, let his fingers ran over the smooth wood of the chair. "I'll see it all. " A faint whisper which made Sebastian's neck hairs stand up. "Everything. At all time." Christian grabbed his hand and Sebastian left him. He felt strangely awkward and sought proximity to him. 

"I'll take care of you." A kiss placed on his forehead. "You know that?"

Sebastian could only nod mutely. His whole body tingled with excitement. He felt the tightness in his shorts and was a little embarrassed that the very idea of what was coming could turn him on so easily. He looked around the room a little uncertainly, did not know exactly how he should behave. He remained close to Christian's side, didn’t let go his hand.

"How excited you are." Observed Christian and kissed him reassuringly. "Your breath goes fast." He remarked and Sebastian felt that he was blushing. "My sweet, innocent, young lover..."

Sebastian loved that smile Chris gave him. He would do anything for it. He fulfilled Christian's desire. Although really, it was his own, also. He wanted to know how Heikki felt. Whether the skin of the Finn would be cool, if he would rekindle the fire in him... if his imagination deceived him or whether he saw the truth. He swallowed hard and licked his lips, tense as Chris tugged at his T- shirt. "We should prepare you."

He looked down and felt the goose bumps spread over his body.

"After all, he comes in a few minutes..." A strangled sound escaped his lips and Chris glanced at him worriedly. "You can say no at any time." He assured Sebastian once again. "You know that?"

The blush on his cheeks burned when Sebastian nodded.  
He knew that he could say no.  
He knew that Chris would never force him.  
He knew that Christian would always protect him.  
But he would not say no. He said yes too much.

He kissed Chris assertively, wanted to show him what he did not dare to put into words and felt the smile on his lips. Chris had understood him. He always understood him.  
"All right, Sexy, then let's begin..."

The air was electric, seeming to strike sparks between them. Sebastian could feel every touch of Christian's lips, even the lightest kiss. His skin seemed to burn where Christian touched him, every sound was unnaturally loud. A soft sigh when the Brit stroked his skin. A loud rustling as his shirt fell to the ground. A squeal when he followed Christian’s asking to lie down on the bed.

The sheets were surprisingly cool under his fingers, calmed him a little. His mouth felt dry and he could hear his heart racing. He was nervous. Terribly nervous and excited.  
Sebastian sighed as Chris kissed a trail across his neck. He knew that Christian wouldn’t miss a thing.

"You're beautiful."

He was embarrassed when Chris said that and turned his head away to avoid his gaze. He heard him laugh and unconsciously clenched his hand into a fist. Why it was it so much easier for Christian to pronounce it?

A hand in his hair forcing him to turn his head back and to look into Christian’s eyes. 

"I love you.”

Christian’s lips followed his words, pressing against Sebastian's lips. A glow washed over him. He wrapped his arms around Chris and pulled him up, dropped to the back, listening to the familiar heartbeat against his chest, smelling the scent of his boyfriend and knew that everything would be fine. He wanted this. He wanted it perhaps too much to admit it.

Christian’s kisses gave him security. They calmed and encouraged him, they let him ask for more. He moaned softly as Christian’s hand shoved into his crotch and rubbed against it. He heard the gasp of him in his ears.

"I'll see it all," Christian whispered quietly, so that Sebastian’s head made him look at pictures that did not exist. Images he wanted so badly to be real. "I'll see how he kisses your skin. How he touches you... Will you give him a kiss?"

Sebastian shivered in Christian’s arms and shrugged his shoulders, pulled him closer. "What... what do you mean?"

He wanted not only Christian’s opinion, he wanted his permission. Christian’s brown eyes smiled at him lovingly, his mouth captured his, leaving him breathless. Sebastian felt the kiss of greed on the Brit’s lips.

"Chris...” he muttered demanding and got a bite in his lower lip, gasped shortly.  
"Kiss him,” Chris told him then. "You're so sensitive on your lips." In an attempt to make that clear he smoothed his thumb over Sebastian's tortured lips, and successfully drew a sigh from him. "And I want to know how he tastes."

The soft knock on the door as well as Christian's fingers sliding into his boxers startled Sebastian. He tensed his muscles and tried to control himself, was very aware of his body tensed.

Christian looked up and at the door, then back at him.

"Should I let him in?" He asked, his voice sounding a little hoarse. Sebastian didn’t trust his voice, didn’t want to sound as excited as he felt and, therefore, only nodded.  
A whimper of disappointment followed when Chris withdrew his hands from him.  
Sebastian licked his lips and sat down on the bed, trying not to look quite so... willing. His hands trembled as he tried to close his jeans again.

"Leave it." He looked surprised at Chris. "He'll like it." Sebastian swallowed hard and pulled his hands back, leaning under Christian's watchful gaze back on the sheets. A smile played on Christian’s lips.

"I like you this way."

Christian then turned his back on him and Sebastian’s nervousness rose again. A few more seconds and then... then would...

He closed his eyes as he heard the door open.

He opened them again when he heard Chris talk with their… guest. He could not turn away from them. Chris, whom he loved. Dark hair, dark eyes and radiating calm, the security that he needed to be able to win. And Heikki, whom he coveted. Tall and blond, with light blue eyes. His coach, his help, the one who cared for him and held his back free. 

He shivered. He had never seen them together in this way. Never thought to see them like this. Heikki didn’t look at him, but leaned forward slightly, down to Christian, who whispered to him something that Sebastian couldn’t hear. It made his heart beat faster that the Finn nodded. When the two shook hands he was a little curious. 

It seemed to him as if they had sealed a deal. 

A deal in which, it came to him, he did not know the terms.

He felt the heat in his cheeks and the knitted sheet beneath his fingers. His gaze jumped from Chris’ familiar brown eyes to Heikki’s blue unknown ones and Sebastian bit his lips. He fixed them on Christian as the Brit bent over him, kissed him back but only fleetingly. He was too excited to enjoy it, too nervous to let him kiss deeper. 

"He will be very good to you." Goosebumps returned to Sebastian's skin when Christian gave him this promise. "And I'll always be here. Very close to you. I’ll take care of you."

Sebastian's thoughts came to rest a little and he nodded slowly. Excitement, nervousness, but not worry. He must have no fear when Chris was with him.

"Enjoy it."

One last kiss, then Chris turned Sebastian's head so that he had to watch Heikki, who stood quietly beside the bed. Christian's hand stroked Sebastian blonde curls before he straightened up and took Heikki’s, which were larger and paler than his own. Sebastian could feel their eyes on him, as the hand of the Brit disappeared from his head and was replaced by Heikki’s. His eyes darted to the chair where Chris sat down, looked for a moment in his eyes. Christian’s smile made it so much easier. The prompt in his gestures made it more real.

Sebastian swallowed again before he looked up to Heikki. He had to lean his head much further back to see the eyes of his coach. Light blue, large and so different from Christian’s.

"You have to take good care of him." Sebastian flinched as Chris spoke softly, though he knew that the words were not directed at him. Heikki broke their gaze and turned to the Brit, smiled slightly.

"Seb will never forget this evening. " He promised and Sebastian gasped.

Heikki tasted different than Christian. Quite different.

The kind of kiss was different. Heikki’s hands were bigger. His lips demanding.

Sebastian closed his eyes to avoid Heikki's view, to stop thinking about what they were doing here. He closed it out from his consciousness, focused solely on the now, the here. Sure that it felt good. Sure that he wanted to. Sure that Chris wanted this to happen.

He responded to Heikki's touches, arched against him, squirmed as foreign lips ranged over his chest. He felt the body of the Finn abundantly clear on his own. The cotton fabric of Heikki’s grey T- shirt glided over Sebastian’s naked belly and he dug his fingers into it, trying to push the fabric aside.

He felt Heikki’s grin on his neck and the redness in his cheeks as he moaned, as Heikki pushed his knee between his legs. Sebastian bit his lips to keep quiet.

"Stop that, Sebastian."

Christian's voice. It sounded further away than just these few feet that separated them. Sebastian turned his head to look at Christian. Without any sign of movement the Brit was sitting with them, his legs crossed, hands steady on the smooth arms of the chair.

"I want to hear your voice.”

Sebastian shook slightly, because Heikki took advantage of this moment to bite into his neck. His eyes closed as he sighed.

"Look at me." said Chris firmly, and Sebastian made an effort to follow the command. He held on to Christian’s look, noting the love in his eyes, and tried in his excitement to get a grip. Sebastian took a deep breath and felt himself calm down a bit. He smiled slightly. 

"And now look at him."

Reluctantly, Sebastian turned his eyes from Chris’ warm eyes to Heikki's pale skin, the muscles of the upper body tensed as the Finn pulled the shirt over his head. Sebastian wasn’t aware that he licked his lips. He was not aware of the desire in his eyes. He didn’t know that the others could see exactly what he wanted. He did not know that they did the same to him.

"Heikki is a handsome man. Isn’t he?"

Sebastian registered the surprise with which the Finn turned to look at Christian, but he nodded quickly. That wasn’t a secret. That was obvious. A beautiful, strong, tall man, who was now here in his bed. Sebastian reached out and rested his fingertips delicately on Heikki's broad chest. The Finn was still kneeling over him, towering over him and yet... he felt safe in his presence. He always had. And it felt good to know that Heikki wanted him. It was good to see that, it was good to feel it. 

Sebastian sat up a little and put a hand on Heikki's neck, pulled the Finn closer. He felt Christian look at him as he approached Heikki's face.

 

"Enjoy him", Christian prompted Sebastian and it was like an answer when Sebastian put his lips to Heikki's mouth, tasted the blond Finn. It was different to kiss him than to be kissed. It was more. It was his decision, and his alone. That he wanted it all. Sebastian pushed his tongue into Heikki's mouth, exploring the Finn like he had imagined for months.

He heard Chris inhale sharply and felt Heikki's hands dig into his shoulders, pushed him back kindly. It was a few moments only, so it seemed to him, before he mastered the situation, he controlled the action in the room. Then it was Heikki's tongue pushed his back, it was the weight of his body, forcing him onto his back, it was his own limbs, which failed him.

Sebastian broke away from the kiss, panting, gasping for breath and tried to get a handle on the feeling that his body was on fire. He at least tried to control his own body, if he couldn’t control the situation.

Sebastian gave in as Heikki pressed his hands above his head into the pillows. Heikki’s voice made him shudder, eliciting goosebumps all over his body. He opened his mouth to breathe easier and dug his hands into the soft cotton. He felt hot. The air seemed to shimmer and he could swear that Heikki's lips glowed, that he put flames on his skin.

He whimpered softly and sought Christian’s eyes, but only hit Heikki's blue eyes that stared at him with concern. He clung to the hand that lay on his cheek and took a deep breath. He felt that his nerves were bare, he was sensitive to everything that Heikki did, that the Finn knew only too well how he had to touch him, to make him mad.

"You have to help me already." Heikki whispered to him and Sebastian put his feet on the sheets and lifted his pelvis. The denim slid over his legs and he turned his head from embarrassment as Heikki carefully pulled his boxers down. His head fell to the side and brought Christian back into his field of vision, watching him still sit quietly.

Sebastian licked his lips. They felt dry.

"Chris..." It was only a whisper, he was able to force out. He saw Christian’s smile and listened to his hoarse voice. The only sign that Chris had a hard time to control himself. 

"I'm here, Seb." He assured him, Sebastian reached out for his lover, ignoring Heikki, who kissed his knee.

"Please...” he whimpered almost. He wanted Chris. He wanted...  
"No." Quiet and determined as Sebastian knew him, as he needed it. Christian nodded pointedly to the blond Finn, who slowly worked his way up to Sebastian's legs, covered the sensitive skin with kisses. "He gives so much trouble with you. You ought to appreciate."

Sebastian followed the invitation and turned his attention back to Heikki, the tendons tingling that triggered Christian in him. His hand trembled as he wove into Heikki’s hair and pulled him a little higher. He saw the grin on Heikki's lips and swallowed hard, trying not to think about what would be after this evening. 

Now he wanted him.  
And now that was fine.

Sebastian kissed Heikki and taught at the same time a little, ran his free hand over the edges of the Finn’s waist in order to tug at his pants. He smiled into the kiss as Heikki sighed and eagerly helped to strip his remaining clothes.

Sebastian could feel goose bumps on his pale skin and gasped in surprise as Heikki's hands grabbed his hips, held them while Heikki rubbed against him. Sebastian bit his lip to keep from moaning out loud, put his head off on Heikki’s wide shoulder and fixed his gaze on Chris, whose eyes would not let him go for a second.

Heikki's body was hot and smooth in his arms. He felt a fine sheen of sweat under his fingers and tasted the salt as he licked Heikki's neck. He felt the shudder which he caused him and gasped as a large, strong hand wrapped around his cock.

Sebastian couldn’t prevent himself from touching, either. His nails dug deep into Heikki's back, into his shoulders. Unchecked, he moved his hips against Heikki’s, looking for friction, for redemption.

"If you're not careful, Heikki, you won’t get him to go for long."

Sebastian registered Christian's words only in passing. What he noticed was that Heikki stopped the movements of his hand, withdrew from him a little. He moaned loudly and tried to pull back, but just met with a chuckle from Chris and a bite into his arm by Heikki.

"I’ll take care of him."

Heikki's voice, so strange and yet so dominating rough in his ears, the words made him sound so much more sure of himself. Sebastian moaned softly and felt his cheeks burn. Helpless desire glowed in his body. His cock twitched and demanded attention that Heikki denied him. "Heikki,”, muttered Sebastian as he tried to draw closer to him again, but was repelled and left alone as Heikki leaned to the other side of the bed.

"Chris." Sebastian now tried and was aware that he offered an image that was loved by Christian. He knew that Chris liked to hear him beg. The fact that he enjoyed it when he lost his inhibitions that he likes taking control him. Sebastian liked it, that he could let go at Chris, but right now he wanted something else much more.

"Chris... please!" He hoped so much that he could let him have mercy with him. The attitude of the Brit was nowhere near as relaxed as before. Sebastian could see that Chris had opened his pants. He saw the hand of his beloved, the slow, almost sluggish, but more enjoyable, moving up and down. He saw the veins on Chris neck stand out and seemed to smell his fragrance. A painful longing seized him and he stretched out his hand to him. "Chris..."  
A whisper, nothing more.

Sebastian lost contact with Christian’s warm brown eyes as his team principal again turned to Heikki, watching Sebastian smiling. The Finn knelt beside him. Sebastian could feel his heat very well. He wanted more.

"He begs right now." Sebastian shivered and bit his lips. He was ashamed, but... what else could he do?

"Isn’t he cute?"

So much pride, so much tenderness in Chris's voice. Sebastian would have loved to get up and go to him, but he could believe his trembling legs would not go a single step. Heikki's hands held him on the bed, tied him more than chains could have done.

They were tempting, tantalizing, hot.

He gritted his teeth as Heikki pinched his nipples, gasping, as the Finn moved and brought him to spread his legs. Heat in his cheeks, glow in his bowels, sweat on his skin.  
Sebastian had to melt the feeling of burning up. He pulled his legs up even further and did not care that he presented himself. They should finally stop talking, finally take care of him!

"You should be good to him." Chris warned Heikki and Sebastian heard his laughter as he vigorously nodded in response. "He's hungry for you", observed Christian.

"I see it,” said Heikki and Sebastian suppressed the urge to scream in frustration. He could almost hear the smug grin of the Finn.

"Don’t torment him."

Sebastian was completely taken apart.  
His mastery. His will. The control of his own body.  
He gasped helpless under Heikki’s touches.

He noted that his coach had more experience than he gave him credit for. Something else that Christian had probably known better than he did, before he submitted to make the offer to the Finn. 

Sebastian shook, trembled under Heikki’s skilled fingers, pressing against them as they entered him. He wanted at the same time not to miss Heikki’s sweet lips. So clever, so soft lips ghosted over his skin, nibbling at his erection. He gasped as Heikki's tongue slid over his tip. He sighed disappointed when Heikki let go of him, moaning into the kiss which called for the blonde. Sebastian felt tears in his eyes. It was too much. There was way too much and yet it was not enough.

A dry sob escaped him as Heikki withdrew his fingers from him. The sound of tearing plastic could look up to him. He leaned up and palmed the erection of the Finn, it felt warm and solid in his hand. He heard Heikki gasp and saw him tremble as he stroked the length a few times. Sebastian tried to remove the condom to gain some control back. He groaned in frustration as Heikki fended off his hands with ease and pushed him back on the sheets. He lost contact with him and could only hope that Heikki would release him soon. He couldn’t wait any longer. Sebastian looked pleadingly at Chris and felt the smile that fell over his face. Chris liked obviously what was being shown to him.

Sebastian leaned back and held Heikki's gaze, nodded at him encouragingly. The air was warm and stuffy and he had the feeling of being slightly dizzy, but maybe that was only because his blood had other things to do in his body besides supply his brain with oxygen. So much better.

"Please, Heikki!" He was proud of himself that he brought the words to his lips and at the same time he was ashamed that he lost his control - there was nothing that could stop him now. With a deep sigh, his head sank into the pillow as he could feel Heikki’s dick against his aching body, entering him slowly, carefully, caring. He felt like he was stretched to his limits as Heikki slowly pushed further into him. He felt the weight of the bigger up, his hot breath on his neck. His moist lips on his mouth, his skillful tongue on his skin. He felt the heat rise in his body, feeling the tingling sensation that announced his orgasm. He was already so close.

"Don’t you dare to come now." 

Christian’s hoarse, husky voice parted the fog that had settled over Sebastian's senses and pushed him raw and vulnerable in the back now where his body was torn in pleasure. 

A whimper forced himself out of his throat. He looked at Chris and felt that he would not be able to follow that command. "Please..." 

He formed the syllables with his lips, was not sure whether he would be heard or whether he would be answered to his prayers.

He felt the cold when Heikki was taken up from him, whimpering softly as the Finn slipped from his body. A deep, gentle, gratified kiss and a smile that he would never forget. Sebastian smiled weakly back, rolled over on his side and watched his friend who gleaned his clothes from the floor. Sebastian didn’t dare to look at Christian, focused instead on seeing Heikki when tightening. He followed the smooth movements, looked smiling as the pale, tempting skin disappeared under the sober everyday clothing. 

He was tired and exhausted and he had a guilty conscience. 

Nevertheless - or perhaps because - he continued to pursue any of Heikki's movements, slightly surprised that the Finn so let on anything. Sebastian had not been able to stand the feeling, but Heikki...

It was such a typical, caring gesture of his physio that he covered him, that it was Sebastian feel again very warm. They would really do it that this evening wouldn’t stand between them.  
"That was a lot of fun." Heikki whispered to him and Sebastian reached into his hair to still get a kiss. He was very cuddly too, but... not really with Heikki.

"Me too." He replied, grinning, happy at how Heikki got along with him. He sighed contentedly and snuggled into the sheets as Heikki nodded a salute in the direction of Chris, raised his hand and then turned to the door.

It was quiet in the room as the door closed behind him and Sebastian cleared his throat uncertainly. He heard Christian get up and walk, felt the mattress lowered under his weight, felt the familiar hand that stroked his damp curls.

"Have you been back a little... overzealous, my darling?"

Sebastian loved the gentle tone in Christian’s voice. Loved the indulgence which Christian always had with him. He loved the request that he could hear it. He moved around on the bed and snuggled up to Christian's lap, wrapping an arm around his back. He could feel that the Brit had sweated. The fabric was a little clammy under his fingers. He blinked on from the corner of his eye to Chris and murmured in tight denim.

"You have not the faintest idea what it's like when you do not control."

Chris was laughing out honest and free and he stroked lovingly Sebastian's hair.  
One moment Sebastian could resist, then he gave in and let himself be pulled on Christian's lap. Even if Sebastian was tired and exhausted, he could never resist Christian. Never refuse him. He braced himself with his knees beside Christian’s body and wrapped his arms around his neck, groaned as Christian’s erection slid to his body.

He loved being so close to him. It felt familiar, secure, right. He sought Christian’s mouth and kissed him deeply, trying to put everything he felt in that kiss. Sebastian clung to Christian fixed, rubbed against him and smiled as he moaned into their kiss.

"Sebastian ... " He loved that Chris's voice wavered as he nibbled on his neck and slid even closer to him, trying to touch every inch, growled because he only hit on fabric and Christian’s warm skin was denied him.

He stopped reluctantly by Christian’s neck, tugged awkwardly at the interfering substance. Chris’s hands left Sebastian's back, let go of his hips as he himself pulled the shirt over his head and left it carelessly beside him.

Sebastian smiled at the eagerness of his lover and took advantage of the new freedom all the same, licking the contour of Christian’s clavicle.

He loved Christian's taste. Quite different than Heikki before. Much more familiar and somehow... more differentiated. Sebastian could taste a lot more than just salt and skin. He tasted Christian’s strength, his determination, his reliability, his love.

He tasted his affection for him on his skin.

With one hand Sebastian held on to Christian's shoulder, he let him slide between them, included the gently energizing. He sighed softly as he felt velvety and moist in his hand. He could feel the tension in the muscles under it. He felt it in Christian's hands caressed his body, let him tremble again. He heard it in the breathless gasp that he could snatch his favorite. Sebastian could not take his eyes away, could not decide what he wanted to look at.

He loved to look at Christian. To watch him. Come to see him. Fall to see him and catch him.  
Chris hips twitched against him and Sebastian tightened his grip on Chris’ cock, stroked in small circles over the red top, with long strokes across the shaft.

He kissed Chris to silence his panting, pushed his way to meet him, to feel him even more and be even closer to him.

"Chris...", he moaned his name in his ear and bit into his neck as Christian shook. His fingers dug into Christian’s shoulders and bit his lip as Christian’s fingernails were digging into his hips. He would not have to explain Heikki where the marks came from, now.

Sebastian pushed Chris gently to the bed, smiling as he sighed contentedly.

He grabbed some tissues and wiped clean his hand and Chris’ stomach; it was a little awkward to take off Christian’s pants because they stuck to his sweaty skin. Sebastian grimaced a little at the movement, but crawled back thrilled to Chris as he raised his arm and so offered him a place at his side, his shoulder as a pillow.

Sebastian's hand painted small circles on Christian’s stomach, his belly, and he smiled in satisfaction as Chris purred softly.

"I love you,” he murmured in his ear and was more closely drawn to Christian, snuggled closer to him, heard Chris’ heart beat calm and steady. A beautiful noise.  
Warm, dry lips brushed his forehead. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to detentionlevel for the beta! <3
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading. Feel free to leave a comment. ^^


End file.
